


Pool

by supercalifragili



Series: Domesticity [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragili/pseuds/supercalifragili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wanna do the star, Zayn?”<br/>“I’ll die,” Zayn says firm but goes easily when Liam lays his flat under his arms on the water “You’ll hold me, right?”<br/>“I’ll always hold you”</p><p>Or, pool time for Dede.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool

“Come on baby” Liam urges on to a skippy Dede by the side of the pool, her expression still overly excited as she stretches her arms and Liam can’t stop smiling, she’s so courageous and she touches her belly tentatively

“You can do it, I’ll catch you” he reassures her creased brow and she gnaws on her lips for a second looking back at the door to the living room

“Baba?”

“Baba’s coming, wanna wait for him?”

“Uh uh”

Liam knows Zayn doesn’t like water, but Maya is a bundle of energy since she discovered the three feet pool and the secluded Jacuzzi between a set of branches of their home, the constant “Can I swim with you?” whispered when he’d surge up from the water. He fell in the trap of her pouty lips and glassy eyes when she kissed his cheeks and looked at him for some seconds or so before asking “I behave, please papa?” he couldn’t deny her anything then.

He comes out from the water, sitting by the edge of the pool, the heated concrete burning his bum. He picks Dede in his arms and sits her between his legs to let her kick her small feet in the water buzzing a song Zayn hummed in the morning while dressing Dede up for a round in the park.

“Liam, I can’t find her goggles,” Zayn appears out of their living room window wall, a pair of light pants and his chest in display, golden under the sun and muscles bulging under the stretch of his chest and arms

“Boobies!” Dede shrieks and Zayn laughs by her, a heartfelt laugh as he flexes his pecks for Dede to shrill even more and trying a bit of her own, but frowning a little when she can’t do it.

“It’s okay Dede, you’ll get there one day” Liam reassures her with a pat on her belly and goes on tickling her side “Baba, are you coming inside?” Liam asks watching Zayn and waiting for him to step in.

Zayn doesn’t look thrilled and Dede encourages him with her hands moving to the water, they get in again, the cold water surrounding them as Zayn looks down expectantly for a moment and says 

“Okay, I’m gonna jump in” to which Liam snorts because Zayn doesn’t ever jump in; Liam would have to push him in or throw water on him until he’d be comfortable enough to get in the pool.

“Papa, no laughing” Dede comes in with a pout while waiting with her arm crossed

“Baba, please” she pouts and Zayn sags by the edge of the pool with a huff and hesitates for a moment before setting his feet in and sighing

“Oh, it’s not that cold” he says teeth chattering “Wanna help, Dede?”

“No, alone” she says stern, her brow furrowing a little as Liam puts her right over his shoulders. She kisses his head ruffling the hair a bit

Zayn fusses a little pouting and grumbling for a while, Liam pushes him in a whim, laughing when Dede squeaks loudly at the splash of water

“You, I would have get in!” Zayn huffs, his eyes wide when he comes up from the water, Liam hums brushing Zayn’s soaked hair back and kissing his forehead,

“Wanna do the star, Dede?” Zayn asks helping Dede off Liam’s shoulders, he brushes her hair back and holds her close “Remember what you need to do?”

“Yes!” Dede spreads her legs and relaxes into Zayn’s arms for a moment before she now, her face still concentrated as she holds Zayn’s arm, her little shorts fill with water when she shakes a little, Liam looks at her with a smile fixed on his face and watches as she says “I’m fine” with a sure grin. Zayn’s hands slowly move away from under her little body and they watch as she goes into the still water. She was never scared of water anyway

“Wanna do the star, Zayn?”

“I’ll die,” Zayn says firm but goes easily when Liam lays his flat under his arms on the water “You’ll hold me, right?”

“I’ll always hold you”

They don’t do the star for long, Dede falls asleep in Zayn’s arms after watching the sky and whispering some songs, Liam does his laps in the big pool before claiming his muscles are aching and standing beside Zayn. Zayn looks wonderful holding Dede in his arms, there is tiredness and amazement in the way Zayn looks at Dede, his skin shines under the light of the sun.

 

Zayn laughs and Liam laughs with him watching in front of them; Dede's fallen from the couch and they're laughing like idiots while she pouts adorably, her lips quivering under their hazed vision from the tears of laughter they shared. They sat by her before, they brushed her auburn curls back and blew on her face giggling as she scrunched up her little nose and hummed disturbed. Maybe they were being shit parents, but bopping her nose was the incentive they needed to snort and laugh like mad men on the carpet

"I'm sorry" they say together, Zayn stretching his arms forth for Dede to slide in a lay her head on his shoulder, a worried look on her face that disappears once Liam kisses her forehead soundly

"Muah!" He says as she giggles adorably while brushing her forehead on Zayn's shoulder

"I love you papa" she says and he smiles watching her kissing her palm and resting it on his mouth, he kisses her palm too contented in the way she grins proudly

"I love you too baby" Liam pushes away the lock of hair falling down her face

Zayn's still stroking her back leisurely and Liam loses himself there taking in the tranquillity that seeps off Dede's body when she's in Zayn's arms, her pink lips puckering when she faces Zayn and he kisses her quickly mouthing a short  _I love you_ of his own. It's still afternoon but Liam's so full of love he can't contain the giggles that shake his body when Dede gallops funnily following him to the kitchen for a quick sandwich

"Jam?"

"Peach!"

Liam prepares three sandwiches, he had an egg salad and some tuna in the fridge and he prepares some for him and Zayn quickly, Dede humming happily and kicking her feet when he sits her on her high chair.

Liam is so full of love he can't stop himself from reaching across the table and pull a prepared Zayn by the front of his shirt and kissing him square on the mouth. Maya chirps a  _me too_  and Zayn smiles as big as the sun with his eyes falling shut and mouth stretching wonderfully for a genuinely surprised smile.

Liam's so full of love he could pledge to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I Believe in Us it’s my anthem.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
